I Won't Give Up, If You Don't
by TheOrginalBlackHearted
Summary: Its an original Piece Please Enjoy OCXOC JasonXLucy
1. Chapter 1

Name: Lucy

Age: 17 Birthday: August 17th

Personality: Anti-Social, Short-Tempered

Looks: Red Hair (long) Red Eyes

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 110 lbs

Likes: Singing, Writing, Guitar, Mysteries, Movies (Scary), Moonlight,

Dislikes: School, Talking To New People, Sunlight, Bullies, Emotions,

Bio: A girl that's very Anti-Social and Short Tempered. Many people fear her due to the fact she "apparently" killed her family with the assitance of her sister Nana. Her father actually killed their mother then took his own life. The main reason Lucy is feared is because she was on the News for killing a teacher with a pencil. Its all a blur to her though. She isolates herself and gets amazing grades. But she's not human. Nor is her sister. She calls Humans "rats that can speak".

Name: Nana

Age: 14 Birthday: October 26th

Personality: Sweet, Shy, Scary, Cute, Funny,

Looks: Red Hair(Long), Purple Eyes

Height: 5'8"

Weight 101 lbs

Likes: Sweets, Chocolate, Coffee, Animals, Friends, Smiling, Singing,

Dislikes: Blood, Sadness, Monsters, Her father, Her sister, People in her town

Bio: A girl that has lived in the shadow of her older sister. She is hated by the people that live in her town. Because a rumor has gone around her and her older sister Lucy killed their parents. Which isn't true. She has made very few friends by going to a school which doesn't know about her parents death and the rumor... Yet. Her sister still goes to the school their zoned for. But Nana doesn't care. She wants to keep her friends and will fight for them.

Name Jason Outlaw

Age: 19 Birthday: January 1st

Personality: Childish, Quiet, Rarely Outgoing, Anti-Social, O.C.D., Nerdy

Looks: (Short) Brown Hair, Blue Eyes

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 120 lbs

Likes: Friends, Guitar, Slinkies, Curry

Dislikes: Liars, Bitches, Old Childish People, Light

Bio: A boy who thought he had it rough. Til he met Lucy... The most beautiful girl hes ever met... He now wants to marry her... She's tought him that life is a wonderful thing and he has never been happier then he is with her and even when he fucks up to the extreme she still loves him... Which makes him tear up everytime... He loves everything about her and even though they both fucked up in the past... He wants to spend every second with her... That's all he dreams about. So his plan in life is to one day marry Lucy... He has moved out and has now established himself so he is closer to marrying the girl of his dreams...


	2. Chapter 2

**Having to wake up to the sound of a roaring train has been a daily thing for me and Nana. Every morning it makes it's runs. This way we dont have to worry about investing in an alarm clock. We dont have enough money anyway. This apartment of ours is rather cheap due to its surrondings. The landlord is threathening to evict us because I havent been able to pay rent the past two months. Just another problem I guess. I started brushing my teeth after examining the newly awakened me in the mirror. Hair out of place, Nasty Taste in my mouth, Sleepy look on my face. I finished brushing my teeth and hair and than washed my face. I looked again at the straight face. Hair in place, Taste of mint, Wide awake looking me. I looked normal though.. I walked to the door and grabbed my bag and sighed. "Nana Lets go Youll be late." I said in my bored voice. I heard footsteps running to the door I was standing at. A littler version of me stopped next to my side and I opened the door and looked at Nana as we walked outside and down the stairs. "Ok so after school I have to go shopping so I wont be home for awhile Nana" I said. She nodded and walked off and soon joined a group of friends. I started to walk towards my school with my grey bag on my shoulder. I looked at the ground as I walked and watched my sneakers switch from left foot to right and back again. I heard laughter infront of me indicating their my school mates. Which I knew absolutely none of. I walked into the school gate and looked at the sign. Divine Ridge High School. I sighed and kept walking inside. Kids looked at me in horror. As if looking at death right in the face. I got to my class and sat in the back as normal. Everyone sat at least in front of me. I had a whole row of desks to myself. It's not as awesome as people would think. It's rather lonely back here. The seats started to fill except my row. My first day of my senior year at Divine. It's suppose to be awesome. I doubt it will be. It'll be like every other year. Everyone will have fun and I'll just be the outcast. Oh well. I slid farther down into my chair. I looked at the door expecting the teacher to take control of the now roaring 17 and 18 year olds. Our school is weird. You graduate at 18. You don't have to I guess. But if you want a diploma and a good job you have too. But instead a kid walked in. He looked older then the rest. Everyone looked at him and went silent. I wondered who he was. They got quiet faster when he walked in then when I do. I smirked to myself. He's not the monster, I am. I started on the work on the board as I heard a chair screech close to mine. I looked a few desks over to see him sit down and lay his backpack down. A girl gasped. "he's sitting next to... That thing " she said. It made me cringe. I ignored it and went back to my work. I also heard kids sigh. The class started to get louder again. Must of thought he was the teacher. He is older I mean. **

**~Fast-Forward~**

**The day went on like normal I guess. Like every year. I get dirty glares. But it was after school now and I walked to the gate and saw the boy again. He was talking to some kids. I saw him look at me and I looked away and kept walking. I sighed as I remembered I had to go shopping for dinner. I stopped at a light and waited for "do not cross" to change in my favor. I sat on the curb and tapped my foot as the seconds flew by one by one. I heard a person getting closer to me. I ignored it and watched the light and stood up. It changed and I walked across the street. The aroma the person behind me was setting off was disgusting. I wrinkled my nose and walked faster into the store. I grabbed and carted the groceries I needed and paid for them. Paying for some of Nana's favorite dessert. Brownie mix and vanilla ice cream. She's loves when I bake warm brownies and put ice cream on them. I grabbed the bags and walked out. It was twilight now. Where the sun and moon are both visible brightly. The sky was a pink orange and purple-blue color. I liked to think of what father used to say to mother every night of their anniversary during this time of night. "twilight: a time where night and day meet crossing each other. A time for forbidden lovers to meet. And spend just those few moments together. only to ripped apart by night over taking day. And those lovers wait every day of their lives for twilight just to see their one and only. Only for a few seconds" His words rang through my mind. He always added at the end that him and mother didn't need twilight because they over came it and now spend forever together. Every second instead of just a few seconds. She loved him. As he did her. They seemed inseparable. Till father lost it. I was knocked out of my thoughts when the car honked at me cause I stopped in the middle of the cross walk. I ran the rest of the way home just to collapse on the door step and try regaining my breath. Nana opened the door as I stood up and I went in and started to make dinner.**

** ~Fast-Forward~**

**I was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't see anything else in my mind but that boys face. I than closed my eyes remembering today trying to see if I heard anyone say his name. I growled as nothing came to mind. Keeping my eyes closed I started to slowly drift into an unconscious state. But having the normal dream I always have. Me running from the monster inside. It always ends up catching me and ripping me apart. But it didn't this time. There was no monster. It didn't make sense. I tried to figure out what was going on. When I finally saw a figure the train woke me. I jumped and woke up sweating. I got up and went into the shower. The dream has been on my mind all morning. I sat in class again and just sorta spaced out. This sweet smell leaked into my senses. I felt the monster inside my chest growl loudly. I thought they could hear it. I sat up and gripped my shirt wide eyed. It smelt even stronger as the minutes disappeared into the past. I felt like I was gonna burst. The boy sat a few seats closer to me today. The smell was strong as class went on. The teacher taught and the students learned. But I couldn't concentrate. The bell rang and everyone flushed out for lunch. I stared at my stomach as it growled. But not for food. I growled at my stomach and leaned back just like everyday as the growling grew worst. It was a deep agony now. I wanted to cry it was so painful. I got up and left. I ran all the way home non stop. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.**


End file.
